


What's a weasel doing so down here?

by Obi_wan_Kiyoomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obi_wan_Kiyoomi/pseuds/Obi_wan_Kiyoomi
Summary: Hikaru Ichijou loved basketball and 90's Bulls,particularly Dennis Rodman. Why? How he got that much rebound with his height. He hoped he would have a growth spurt so he can play like Rodman did but it didn't happen.So he started to lose hope. Then a chain of events happened.He went to the Volleyball Nationals for junior high last year to support his cousins and he became interested in volleyball. And the next year he went again only to see two little guys who hooked the attention of the entire stadium.White haired one was tooling the blocks while orange headed one was evading with insane speed.He felt a fire inside his heart and he knew what it was immedietly.It was a passion for volleyball. At that moment he had one thought: He must beat them.With that goal in mind he started to practise volleyball with his cousins and their friends. Sure he could jump but that was it. He was losing his hope again but one of his cousin said 'Don't give up even if you cant become a spiker you can always becaome a libero.' while looking at the now fading light.'But but-''No buts just listen to him Hikaru' said the other cousin. And with that words the story of a nearly unbreachable libero began.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 4





	1. Altitude Level: 0 m - Gathering the Tools

'I'm excited to see you two in a match again!' Hikaru said.

'Yeah I'm excited too, aren't you too?' asked Komori to his grumpy cousin.

'No, and there is a lot of germs. Now if you excuse me I need to go to bathroom' said the germaphobic cousin.

'He's his usual self at least that's something.' said the light.

'You are not excited just for us, there is something else. Tell me.'

'I don't know the reason myself.' as he lied.

'OK, I'll expect you to be there when we play. See you!'

'Bye!'

He wasn't sad that he came but he wasn't happy too since it was forced a little by his mother. When his cousins was not playing he would look to another match or just strolling around to kill time.And it was one of those times again.After some time passed he was startled by the entire stadium. They were all looking to one match thats been going on for ages.He reluctantly decided to look at it. Then he couldn't keep his eyes away. He was in awe with those little spikers. In the end a terrible thing happening to the orange haired guy sealed the game for the opposing team. But what's important was he found it. He found his passion for a sport again. And he had a goal: Defeat the giant slayers.

With one goal in his mind he tried to practising his spikes with his cousins Sakusa and Komori but it wasnt working very well for him. After a day of practise with his cousins' friends both of them said to him that he should become a libero instead of wing spiker. He first disagreed with the idea but then he saw that becoming a spiker is impossible, he decided to become a libero. And the days of receive practice from hell began with Sakusa being the spiker.

As the days were passing by like this, by the end of his second to last year in junior high he started to receive Sakusa's spikes even if it's shaky a bit. He was gonna do it. With an adrenaline rush he yelled 'I will become the best libero in the world!'. All of the cousins laughed. Then Hikaru asked 'Did you decide to which school you are going?'. They both said in unison 'Itachiyama.'. They were shocked and looked into each others eyes with happiness. And a sound came and said 'So I'm coming to Itachiyama too!'

'Why?'

'I don't want to be separated from my best friends!'

'Sure you little light beam.'

As the time went by Hikaru's team had won the Nationals with his junior high team and he prepared himself for the entrance exam of Itachiyama Academy. And when the time came he was too nervous even with Komori comforting him it wasn't enough. Although he was smart he barely passed the exam. When the results became public they looked at it and the cousins said 'YES! YOUR NAME IS ON THERE YOU'RE GOING TO PLAY WITH US!' And Hikaru with the sudden realization laughed then fainted. He woke up after 30 minutes but he was still in shock... Until Sakusa proposed to practise Hikaru's receives. He immidiately said 'REALLY?'. And Sakusa said 'Yes.' hesitantly.They spent the whole spring break to practising Hikaru's recieves.

And the time had come he was entering the Itachiyama Academy - the most prestigious school in Tokyo, plus he had his cousins -.After the entering ceremony he directly went to the volleyball club stand , filled the form then gave it back. It happened so fast that people in stand didn't even noticed Hikaru.

'What happened?'

'I didn't see or understand it too. Wait whose form is this? Hmm let's see... Ichijou Hikaru? Do you know this name?'

'No.' 

'Wait! He won the Nationals in his last year at junior high so he must be good right?'

'I don't think so. Otherwise we would have seen his face or something.'

'You're right. I think he was a benchwarmer.'

'Who was a benchwarmer Shoto?' a sound came from the side of the stand.

'Oh Komori. How are you?' said Shoto.

'I'm fine but that's not important right now. Say who was a benchwarmer.'

'This guy.' showing the form Hikaru just filled.

'You're wrong.'

'How? We didn't see his name or anything in the magazines! If he was a starter we would see it.'

'He didn't play because that stupid ray of light overworked and caught a cold, because of that he couldn't participate to that tournament.'

'Sakusa how do you even know about him that much?'

'Let me answer this for him.' as Sakusa jumped in.

'Sure' Komori agreed.

'It's because he's our cousin.'

'What?! How? You don't even look familiar?'

'It is not important. But even after that missed playing time I trust him he'll make the first team in no time.' this time Komori jumping in.

'How are you two so sure?' said Suzuki.

'That's easy to answer. He can recieve my spikes.' said Sakusa.

The boys in the stand were too shocked to speak, even one word.After seeing their reaction Sakusa and Komori left the stand.

After the first period Hikaru spent the break trying to find his cousins class, and Sakusa and Komori spent it to search his class. When Hikaru just gave up he saw them in front of his class and obviously rushed to them. 'Omi-kun, Motoya! I finally found you. Can you say your class please?'

'Chill Hikaru. It's 2-5 you can come at anytime you want.'

Whole class was looking at them having a casual conversation. Most of the class were shocked given that those two person Hikaru was speaking to was the Sakusa and Komori.

'Well, I would say my class but you already found it.See you after school in the gym!'

'OK,OK! Just don't wear yourself out please.' said Komori.

'Sure I won't, I promise.'

'Thanks!'

'Do you know who you just spoke to?' asked Yoshida.

'Yeah. Sakusa Kiyoomi and Komori Motoya.' Hikaru answered calmly.

'You know they are two of the best players in the volleyball team, right?'

'Yeah. They always tell me about it.'

'Wait. How are you so close to them?'

'They're my cousins and my bestfriends!'

'Ohh. That makes sense.' 'WAIT,WHAT?!!'

'Didn't you hear it? They're my cousins and my best friends.'

Besides that nothing significant happened in that day.

After the bell for last period Hikaru rushed to the gym only to find at least 30 first years trying to make the team. He decided to wait in a corner until a person approached him and said 'Hi! I'm Moroboshi Isamu. And I'm a Setter. Who are you and what position you play?'

'Uhh.I'm Ichijou Hikaru. And I play libero. Nice to meet you.' 'Nice to meet you too.' said Moroboshi while smiling. 

They chatted about random stuff until the first team and the coach came. Coach gathered every first years attention towards him with the help of the captain Iizuna Tsukasa. 'Today we will do the tryouts for the first team. Thank you to everyone who came here to participate.' and he continued 'Only 3 of you will make the team. Good luck!'

With this announcement Hikaru's volleyball career in high school began.


	2. Altitude Level: -1m - Starting to Dig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will our ball of light selected to the team? How did Hikaru got so good in such a short time? Where is one of the 'Giant Slayers'? Did he made it into Inter-High last year?

'So as you can see we have 12 people going in for the tryouts. I am planning to make you guys play a 3v3 against each other.Is it-'

'Coach, I think I have a better idea. How about mix them with the team? So we can have a clear idea of who will work with the team better.' said Tsukasa with a little grin on his face.

'Hmm... Makes sense. Then it'll be a 6v6 with one of the members of the team will be a captain. Who will be volunteering?'

'M-'

'Not you Tsukasa' coach said with a stern face.

'If you aren't choosing then I'll choose.'

There was just a silence for a solid minute.After that time coach just said 'Sakusa,Komori,Sato and Nakajima you four will be the captains for the teams. Got it?'

There were a lot of different reactions Sakusa frowned, Komori started to jump from happiness, Nakajima thought 'Eh, I guess I have no other choice.' and Sato didn't even react.

'Choose your teammates from the newcomers and your remaining members.' said coach. The 'Captains' all said 'Right!' and started to think to who to choose.

Sakusa got to choose first and he chose none other than Hikaru. After that Komori chose Tsukasa. Then Sato chose Suzuki. And after that Nakajima chose Ito. The selection went like that.

'If you chose your teammates let's start shall we?' coach said with excitement.

They all yelled 'YEAH!' . And the matches started.

In the first match Sakusa's team went against Komori's team. With the coach's whistle Sakusa served and the match begun. 

It was a powerful jump serve but Komori recieved nearly perfect and sent it to Tsukasa. He thought 'Since Sakusa and a libero was in the back, maybe a spike or a quick wouldn't be enough. Let me try a dump.' and when he got the ball he did a quick dump and Komori's team scored.Hikaru wasn't even fazed by this development and just said 'Don't worry Kiyoomi I'll get the dumps after this.' . Sakusa just nodded and Moroboshi looked confused 'How does he know Sakusa and why does he calling him by his first name?.'

Komori resumed the game with a jump floater 'Damn it it went straight to Hikaru!' . Hikaru just pulled a finger and Sakusa just nodded. Then he just made a perfect set with the first touch and Sakusa forced a block-out. Everyone in the gym was shocked... Except for Komori,Sakusa and Hikaru. Coach said 'What was that?' Hikaru answered 'A special attack! I planned it specifically for these kinds of situations.' 

'But when did you even coordinate it?'

'We had a lot of time.' and he looked Sakusa.

Sakusa and Komori thought 'Not yet eh?'

It was Tsukasa's serve this time and score was 24-22 in favour of Sakusa's team. He served a floater and Hikaru recieved it perfectly and sent it to Moroboshi. This time he made a peace sign towards Sakusa just before the serve.Although it was planned Sakusa was irritated because of his idea. 

'Jump exactly at the same time when I get the ball, trust me the ball will come to you.I will make peace sign to you when we are going to make it.'

There it was the 'peace sign'. He just jumped without any thought and indeed ball came to his hand and before the blockers could even react the ball has hit the ground. With that point Sakusa's team won the match. Coach and everyon in the gym was shocked... And the exceptions being Sakusa,Hikaru and Moroboshi.

'Before you ask let me answer it. It was an attack that I saw while I was in junior high.Although we were half a tempo slower just now.They were faster and better.And the boy who was spiking the ball in their quick was barely taller than Hikaru.'

'Wait. I know that duo. They are Karasuno's insane rookies that won against Shiratorizawa in the prefectural finals last year. Did you just tried to make me do their attack? I'm impressed and even more irritated.' Sakusa said with a weird face.

After that talk nothing happened. Hikaru went home and started to think if he was selected or not.

Hikaru was excited about today because coach told them that he would announce the results for the selection. He woke up,ate his breakfast and went straight to Sakusa's then Komori's house to pick them up. Then while they were walking to school they saw Moroboshi.Hikaru yelled at him 'Wait for us!' . When Moroboshi saw them he was caught by surprise and thought 'Do they know each other?' and said 'Good morning I hope that you're doing fine.It's a bit rude to ask but are you childhood friends or something?' 

'Yes and no.Yes we are childhood friends but that's not the whole reason we know each other too well.'

'If that's not the whole reason then what's the other reason?'

'Well... We are cousins.'

'You are not joking right?'

'No he's not.' said Komori.

'Oh.. OK.'

'What are we waiting for? We will be late for school!Let's go!' and they started to run to school.

After the school Hikaru picked up Moroboshi and took him to Sakusa and Komori's classroom. 'Let's go! Get up quick!' Sakusa frowned and Komori just laughed 'Right.But you go first. You know his routine.' 'Oh right. I forgot about that. See you in the gym then.'

'Do you know how did he got so good at what he does in the court?' Sakusa asked. 'No but let's ask him about it. We're his cousins he wouldn't hide it from us.' 

They came right before the announcement and went to Hikaru and Moroboshi 'You two seem to be get along well.' 'Oh! Komori and Sakusa. Yeah we do get along pretty well. And what's on you two's minds? Something is off.'

'You caught us about it and we do have a question for you. How did you get so good in two years?'

'Wait you are saying that Hikaru started volleyball in his second year at junior high?!'

'Yeah I did start in my second year in junior high. To you two I just watched volleyball matches and practised harder than anyone else. Let me explain: So you two know that I loved Rodman right?' They both nodded. 'OK. But do you know how did he became so good at rebounding?' And this time they both shook their head. 'He watched too much basketball and memorized where the ball would go if it bounces from a certain spot and he trained for it. And I did that for volleyball and I can say that with absolute confidence it worked pretty well. I can see where the ball would go nearly at anytime now.'

'Can I take your atention please?' Coach yelled. Whole gym's attention turned towards him. 'Today I will announce the results. As you know only three of you will make the team. Are you nervous? If you are then don't be. Because you will be a part of the team but you will be playing at practises and practise matches. Now without further ado let me announce the results. The first one is Nakamura Minato if you are here please raise you hand and come forward!' A giant raised his hand and came forward. Coach continued 'Second one is Moroboshi Isamu. If you are here please raise your hand and come forward!' 'OMG! I can't believe I made it.' said Moroboshi with happiness. A weak 'Congrats!' came out from Hikaru's mouth. 'He couldn't make the team? Was he so bad that coach overlooked him?' those thoughts started to spiral in Hikaru's head. Until a voice came.

'And the third and last one is Ichijou Hikaru! If you are here please raise your hand and come forward.' He was more shocked than anyone on the gym. 'M-Me?' he stuttered and slowly came forward. Komori and Sakusa looked at him like proud parents. 'And this concludes the announcement. I will give them their numbers after practise. Again thanks for everyone who participated in the selection. As I said before you are still a part of the team. Your role is still big. You have to support the team so we can win. Understood?' and the rest of the students who wasnt selected said in unison 'Yes!' 

In the first practise all of the first years shined. Both Hikaru and Isamu were playing perfect. And they didn't notice it in the selection but Nakamura had great reflexes and jumping ability 'He is perfect to become a Middle Blocker!' he thought. And coincidentally coach thought that too. One difference though, coach came up with that idea in the selection matches.

After the practise coach called three first years to come. They all knew what that meant: They will get their numbers. Minato and Morobshi I have two options for you #12 and #14. For Hikaru though we only have #13 and this number is always the second libero's number. While you two are choosing Hikaru come with me. I'll give your shirt. Luckily it was similar to your size so it shouldn't be a problem for you to wear it.'

'Can I try it?' 'Sure you can.' Hikaru wore the shirt and he was awestruck. He already saw the shirt last year from TV and Sakusa and Komori, he was still so happy to get that. When he got over from it he saw Isamu and Nakamura in their uniform. 'They're awesome! So Isamu you got #14 and you- Nakamura got #12.' 'We know right?' both said. 'And sorry I didn't introduced myself properly to you yet. I'm Nakamura Minato I hope we will be good friends.' 'I'm Ichijou Hikaru and I hope that we will be good friends too. And call me Hikaru please. Nice to meet you!' 'Nice to meet you too Hikaru!' Nakamura said while smiling.

With that day he started to wait for his first practise match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter!  
> Next upload should be in 23rd of October.
> 
> Comment your suggestions. It will help me a lot.


	3. Altitude Level: -3m - Cleaning up the Dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first and last practise match for the Golden Week looms! Who will they play against? Will all the first years make the starting line-ups?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my grammar mistakes. English is not my first language.
> 
> You can comment your suggestions. It will really help.
> 
> See you again in the next week with the tournament!

Time went by so quickly. They were already in Golden Week. Obviously Hikaru wanted a practise match against a high school. Before Golden Week they only played against college teams and they lost some of it. But it didn't matter to him. All he had was one thought 'How strong is the high school teams?'

'Oh, hi Isamu! You're waiting today. For me? I'm moved.' Hikaru said sarcastically.

'So you want me not to wait? Okay.I'll just do that.' Isamu said.

'Okay, okay! You win. I'll be faster.'

'Can I ask you something?' asked Isamu.

'Sure.'

'When will you say to the team that you are Sakusa and Komori's cousin?'

'Don't worry. I made up my mind. I'll say it today.'

They arrived at school while chatting like this.

'Good morning, Coach!' they greeted.

'Good morning. What made you come this early?' 

'Ask Hikaru.He called me to wake up early.' Isamu said with an angered face.

'What's up?'

'So coach, I want to tell you something. Don't worry I will reveal to the team later.'

'What is it?'

'Well... Sakusa, Komori and I are cousins.'

'That was it?' 'You weren't surprised!? How did you know?'

'It was obvious and Shoto and Suzuki said to me.If that's all prepare the tools.'

'Before that can I ask about something?'

'Go on.'

'Will we play in a practise match soon?'

'I didn't want to disclose it before practise today but since you asked too early and it will probably effect your performance I'll say it. In the last day of Golden Week we will play against Nohebi.'

'Are they any good?' asked Hikaru.

Isamu smacked Hikaru's head and said 'Of course they are. If Nekoma was a little bit weaker then Nohebi could made it last time.' 'Ohh... Now I understand. So you have footage of them playing right Coach?'

'Why are you asking?' 

'I'll analyze them thoroughly tonight if I can.' 'I still don't get it. Explain to me. Every. Single. Detail.'

'O-ok. If I analyze them I can stop every ball and not freeze like a chicken. If you don't get it. It's basically the core how I got so good in such a short amount of time. Analyzing. Memorizing every attack pattern, every movement.'

'If you can impress me I will give it to you.' 'Understood!' Hikaru said cheerfully and rushed to prepare the gym for practise.

Hikaru performed well all week long and he impressed the Coach. He had his doubts but it ended well for him. He got the footage and he was ready to binge-watch all of them.

In the last practise before the Nohebi match Coach announced the starting line-up:

(Server)  
Sakusa Nakamura(Hikaru) Shoto  
(WS/#10) (MB/#12) (Li/#13) (WS/#7)

Inoue Komori Moroboshi  
(WS/#9) (MB/#11) (S/#14)

'Why so many first years?' some third years asked.

'They can be first years but they need some playing time. If they don't get any playing time it will hinder them next year.' explained Coach.

'Now you explained it, I guess you're right. I'm sorry, I forgot it was just a practise match.' said Suzuki.

'But you should be ready at any time. Dismissed!' Coach said and they all went home.

Hikaru the other first years couldn't wait for the next day to come. They were going to play their first match.


	4. Altitude Level: -5 m - Hit Some Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First set of Nohebi match! Will they take it in with straight sets? Or will they lose a set?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the really late update I was pretty busy with college stuff and thought my writing was not good enough so I didn't posted. But this will be a double release! After that I am planning on a OC guide for the team plus a little spoiler alert.

'Are they here?' someone asked.

'No but they can be at any moment now.' Tsukasa answered.

Not much later the door opened and Nohebi volleyball club appeared. And after some warm ups teams gathered to talk about the tactics they will use.

'Reveal nothing new. Do usual plays. Understood?'

'Uhm. Can we overdo it if we're in a pinch?' Hikaru asked.

'Yes. But only if they're in set or match point.' Coach answered.

'Cool! Let's do this!' cheered Hikaru.

'From the looks of them they will give a chance to their first years. Crush them. Show them we are better!' said coach Omizu.

'It's going to be fun.' smiled Suguru.

Starting Lineups:

Itachiyama Sakusa(Server) Nakamura (Hikaru) Shoto (WS/#10) (MB/#12) (Li/#13) (WS/#7)

Inoue Komori Moroboshi  
(WS/#9) (MB/#11) (S/#14)  
_________________________________________

Suguru Hiroo Takachiho  
(WS/#1) (MB/#5) (WS/#2)

Sakishima Seguro (Akama) Numai(Server)  
(S/#7) (MB/#10) (Li/#8) (WS/#4) Nohebi

With Sakusa serving, the match started. Akama tried to receive it but he failed and thought 'Damn it! A disgusting serve as always.'  
After the second serve Nohebi managed to recieve it and they scored with a block-out. Now the score was 2-1 in Itachiyama's favour. Hiroo was up to serve but before that Suguru whispered 'Try the libero let's see how good is he.' With that in mind he served a jump floater. 'Aww. You flatter me by sending a serve to me.' thought Hikaru and signalled down with his finger. 'Don't reveal anything.' then he bumped it good enough that Isamu wouldn't have to move. Without giving any hint to the other team he set it towards left wing. Shoto spiked the ball but it was bumped. Now it was Nohebi's turn to attack. Sakishima sent it to right and Suguru spiked but it went out and Itachiyama scored.

Score was 10-9 with Itachiyama leading. Komori served a jump floater and their libero recieved it even with that swerve in that ball. They set the ball to left to Takachiho. Itachiyama's blockers blocked the cross-shot so he shot it straight but Komori saved the ball. Isamu dumped the ball and they scored.

In the end of the first set they were tied at 23-23 and it was Nohebi's turn to serve. Takachiho served a spike serve and Sakusa barely recieved the ball but the ball just went back to Nohebi's side. And they scored with a quick attack. Now the score was 24-23 in Nohebi's favour. Takachiho served another spike serve but this time Inoue recieved it and sent it to Isamu. He tried to bait the other team into thinking he will dump the ball. But he wasn't succesful and Nohebi scored. With that last point Nohebi won the first set.

'Good. Continue just like that their first years are struggling. Punish them if they don't do a change.' said Omizu. 

On the other side of the court Coach calmly said 'The last point was unlucky. Don't mind it. You are all doing good. Continue what you doing.'  
'I know third years are doubting us. Let's show them we are chosen for the team.' said Hikaru to his fellow first year friends. 'Yeah!' the other two yelled.

'Huh? Would you look at that.' said Suguru. 'What happened?' asked Seguro. 'They didn't change a thing. Do they want to lose that badly? And how their first years are smiling? Everyone else but them has a serious face.' 'I have a feeling that we won't win this match.' said Seguro. And with the whistle second set started. Seguro served a jump floater but unluckily for him it went straight to Hikaru and not wanting to miss an oppurtunity he signalled up to Sakusa. "Why?" thought Sakusa but when he saw his face he understood. "I should't have thought it. After all this is Hikaru." Hikaru set it for Sakusa from the first touch which Sakusa spiked to the floor with ease. 'What was that?' said Akira. Everyone in Nohebi was shocked.

'Why did you do it?' asked Isamu. Hikaru replied 'They targeted us. I wanted a payback for it. That's all.' with a smile on his face. 'Okay.' said Isamu and turned to Sakusa 'Is he normal?' 'Yeah. He hates it. Oh well. That attack just now, I think he will go all out from now on.' 'What do you mean?' asked Inoue. 'It's a hunch but, I think he sacirificed the set so we can play more.' said Sakusa. 'That means he's a monster.' said Shoto. 'I know it's scary, right? But I think we should play the match now.' said Komori.

_**'Hey guys! How about we change the gears?'**_ said Hikaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC guide and spoiler alert should be out on 7th or 8th. Again sorry for inconvenience and my grammar. English is not my first language!


	5. Altitude Level: -10 m - Changing the Gears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remainder of Nohebi match!

_**'Should we change gears?'**_ asked Hikaru.

 _At the same time Nohebi's side_  
'Something's off. I don't like it.' said Suguru. 'Agreed.' Akama joined. 'Well. We'll see if it was a fluke or not so just go along with the flow.' said Takachiho. 'Right,right. But if it wasn't a fluke we need to create a countermeasure for him. Think while you play. Thanks in advance.' said Hiroo. 

With Sakusa's serve game resumed. Akama recieved Sakusa's fierce serve brilliantly. Sakusa frowned "I need to get better." Sakishima set it to left where Suguru was. He shot a pretty sharp cut-shot. But there he was! "It wasn't a fluke then, eh? Now that's problem." Suguru thought. With a left-handed dump Isamu scored. 'Using your left for hitting is hard.' 'No. It's not you'll get used to it.' said Hikaru. 'Sure. Right.' said Isamu. "If it's easy you should do it!"

The score was 7-2 with Itachiyama ahead. Komori served to a tough spot. Numai failed to recieve it so they entered in a technical break. 'They stayed the same but they are completely different. And I think that change started from their libero. He mumbled something then whole team started to play differently. Find a way to get past him like in the first set. If he demoralizes the team will fall apart.' While coach Omizu was saying that Suguru thought "Look at him! Smiling like that while he's losing."

 _At the same time Itachiyama's side_  
'Why did you do that Hikaru? You just revealed one of our lethal attacks.' said angrily Coach. 'I don't think they can figure it out how I did it. But this is fun! I want it to not end.' said Hikaru cheerfully. 'And guys can I have minute of yours please?' everyone turned to Hikaru. 'Go for soft blocks in every 4 or 5 blocks for 2 times. So it will be like this when we get out of this break: Go for two soft blocks, then change it to normal blocks for 4 or 5 blocks. Got it?' 'Yeah!' everyone said and Isamu asked 'But, why?' 'Don't worry. I have a plan. And you all are gonna love it.' 'Sakusa is he really okay?' Isamu asked. 'Are you worried? Then don't. I trust him. When he has a plan, the plan always succeeded. Sometimes it's like he can see the future.' 'Oh! The break ended let's go!' said Shoto.

Komori served again. He tried to aim for Numai and instead it went to their libero. Akama recieved it and sent it to Sakishima. And Sakishima chose to use Numai for this attack. Numai spiked to the block trying to get a block-out. "Why did they switched to a soft block all of a sudden?" he asked himself. This time Hikaru showed two fingers. That meant only one thing: A set from first touch and it'll go to Shoto. Shoto jumped with all of his might and slammed it barely outside. 'Aww! It was close.' 'This time was just unlucky. Don't worry I am planning on sending the ball to you again Shoto. And I won't be using any signals this time just be ready.' whispered Hikaru to Shoto. Shoto could just say a plain 'Sure.' . "How is he so good? Is he the reason Komori switched to MB in the last year of thier junior high? Beacuse of him? Whenever I asked him about that he always changed the subject. At the time I didn't know the reason so I didn't understand it but it now I think it was the right choice."

_In the later parts of the set_

Itachiyama was in set point. Score was 24-10. "Good grief. No one said there was a monster more dangerous than Sakusa!" thought Suguru and probably the rest of the team. Sakishima served. Hikaru recieved and Isamu made a "thumbs up" in the meantime. That signal meant a minus-tempo attack with Sakusa. So Sakusa jumped and hit it. Itachiyama won the second set and completely demoralized Nohebi. 

'They can do that too?! They're more aggresive and dangerous than ever.' said Hiroo. '"How?" you will ask. Let me answer your question with a question. "What changed?" The answer for "How?" and for the question I asked is the same.' said coach Omizu. '"What changed?" you say. The only thing that changed noticeably was-' 'You found it quickly I see! Yes you're right. It's their libero's attitude. He's just a first year but he's already Itachiyama's core. That shows how much of a monster he is.' 'So you mean that he wasn't even going all out in the first set? Interesting. If we don't think of a counter-attack we are doomed.' said Akama.

Third set started with Sakusa's serve again and he sent it out of bounds. With that Nohebi took the lead. Numai served Sakusa recieved it but it was a little short. Isamu ran quickly and sent it to Komori who he got lucky with a waterfall ball. 'That was close.' said Komori.

Heading into middle of the last set Itachiyama was ahead by a big margin. Score was 15-6. Inoue served and made Sakishima take a knee. Akama did an emergency set and sent it towards Takachiho. He tried to tool the blocks but Hikaru caught up to the ball and dug it perfectly towards Isamu. "They're shocked. Then, right in the middle." he thought so he set to Nakamura and he hit it straight down. With that Itachiyama went up by 8 points heading into last technical break. 'We will end the match quickly. We can't take any risks. Understood?' asked Coach. 'Yes!' said everyone.

Although Nohebi tried they never closed the gap and lost set 25-12 and the match 2-1. 'This was our defeat. We will work harder on our mistakes. And I think you got a bigger monster back there Coach. Can you handle him?' asked coach Omizu. 'No, I don't think so.' said Coach while laughing. "I don't think I ever can." he thought at the same time. Shortly after that conversation Nohebi team left.

Coach turned to players 'Good job today. We revealed some of our tactics but I know it won't matter. Now next goal is winning the Interhigh this year.' 'Yes! We will definitely win the Interhigh!' Hikaru yelled cheerfully and team followed not much afterwards. 

'Next is Interhigh, huh? I wonder if I can see both of them or not.' said Hikaru as he walked home with his cousins and Isamu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned in the last chapter I will post an OC guide since there's too much OC I had to create. And a little spoiler alert. They will be released at the same time in the 7th or 8th of November.

**Author's Note:**

> For reasons all of the Karasuno's first years (except for yamaguchi) will be second years. That means our not so significant trio (Kinoshita,Ennoshita,Narita) will be first years when our MC gets to high school.  
> And Komori will be a MB. Yes it will be a little bit weird but it's not unreasonable since he's tall for a libero.
> 
> No one was writing a Haikyuu fic with Itachiyama in the center of it sooo I decided that I'll do it by myself.  
> And I'm sorry for my plot being weak and my grammar mistakes English is not my first language.
> 
> Any suggestion will be welcomed. Thanks for it in advance!
> 
> As for the updates I'm planning on doing it weekly soo see you next week!
> 
> EXTRA NOTE : SINCE THERE IS ONLY 3 CANON MEMBERS OF THE CLUB THERE WILL BE A LOT OF OC'S


End file.
